


Moonsong

by orphan_account



Category: Witcher 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Funny, Other, Romance, Some comfort, Swearing, some hurt, tell me what ya'll think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Priscilla's birthday gift to Dandelion causes unforeseen consequences, and invokes an ancient curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Witcher 3. For the record Cirri is a witcher in this one.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the busy city of Novigrad. Priscilla hummed a melody to herself as she made her way down the dusty streets to Hierarch square. A few people tried to stop her for autographs, but she politely declined. As she entered the square she passed a few stalls, stopping to look here and there while the vendors advertised their wares.  
She was searching for a gift for Dandelion's birthday that was the next day, she had spent the past week with Zoltan cleaning and getting a surprise party ready while Dandelion was away on business in Oxenfort.

Stopping at a jeweler's stall she spied a beautiful medallion. It was round and made of silver, it had an intricate design with strange swirling symbols and in the center was a brilliant pale green stone that appeared to glow with a soft inner light. "How much for this pendant?" She asked. The merchant looked it over for a moment, "Hmm, that one I've had for a long time. No one wanted to buy it, so I'll give it to ya' for ten crowns." Priscilla happily handed over the coin and tucked the pendant in her pocket. Stopping at butcher's stall she picked up a roast for the next day.

Returning to the Chameleon she found Geralt, Vernon Roche, and Zoltan drinking and knee deep in a spirited game of gwent. They were laughing and egging each other on as they waited their turns. "Greetings Geralt, Vernon." Priscilla smiled as she went to put away the roast.  
"Greetings Priscilla." Geralt called back with a smile. "Dandelion still not back yet?" He asked. Priscilla shook her head. "He'll be back by about tomorrow evening." Vernon folded his cards in defeat, swearing under his breath, "Someone having a party?" He asked Zoltan. "Ay, it'll be Dandelion's birthday tomorrow. We're all gonna get piss drunk and have a great time." Zoltan said crossing his arms with a big grin on his face.  
Vernon laughed, "Sounds like a regular weekend at the hideout, what with the war finally over."

"You should stay!! The more the merrier!" Zoltan said as he took a swig of his drink. Vernon shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't, I'm just off for today. Needed a break from ordering around a bunch of morons that can't pour piss out of a boot." He gulped his drink with a sad sigh, "It's fuckin' bollocks that these whoresons call themselves Temerian soldiers, let alone men." Zoltan hopped up from his spot on the bench and went behind the bar, he came back with a bottle of Mahakaman spirit. "At least take this with ya' ta' steady yer nerves." Zoltan said handing Vernon the bottle. "You have my thanks." He replied with a grin.

After a few more drinks and a many rounds of Gwent later the group decided to call it a night. Geralt set off to handle an easy contract, Vernon Roche staggered back to his base singing incoherently about the lilies of Temeria, and Zoltan grabbed a broom to give the bar a good spot cleaning. Priscilla sat up in her room gently strumming on her mandolin, she looked over to the small medallion on her bedside table. "That shade of green compliments his eyes." She said to herself as kept playing.

The following morning Priscilla woke to the sound of arguing down below. Grabbing a wooden stave she carried on her travels she crept cautiously downstairs. "What?!! What do ya' mean yer' not openin' today?!! Sa' bloody tavern!! Yer' always open!!" A rough and angry voice grumbled. "Aye, it's a tavern lad. But were not opening today, Master Dandelion said so. So if ya' don't mind, try the other bar down the road." Zoltan replied as he shut the door and promptly barred it.

"Is everything alright Zoltan?" Priscilla asked, lowering her stave. "Aye lass. Just a drunk vagabond lookin' ta' wet his whistle. I sent him on his way." He answered as he brushed his hands on the apron tied around his waist. "Geralt and Dandelion will be here in a few hours. Ya' may want to greet them in somethin' other than yer' nightgown." He called as he shuffled back into the kitchen.

Priscilla looked down at herself and her face turned a bright red. She had forgotten she was still in her rather transparent sleeping gown. And the sun shining from the window behind her left little to the imagination. Frantically she hurried back to her room, her stave knocking against the wall here and there.

After quietly chastising herself she put away her impromptu weapon and dressed herself. Digging through a small wooden sewing box she found a black cord to string the medallion on. Tucking it away she went down to the kitchen to help Zoltan with the cooking. Later that afternoon a loud knock sounded from the front door. Zoltan rushed over to un-bar the door, standing there was Geralt with his arms crossed and Dandelion beside him carrying on about a sonnet he was writing.

"Were the local drunks trying to break in again?" Geralt asked with a flicker of amusement on his face. "Aye! I tell ya', they're as bad as fisstech junkies. Had ta' lock up just to keep em' out." Zoltan replied as the pair entered. Geralt shook his head as he found a seat on a nearby bench. Priscilla stepped out of the kitchen to greet them, and when Dandelion saw her he stopped dead in his tracks.

He made a beeline straight for her and gave her a warm hug. "How's everything? Have you been doing well? Has anything happened while I was out?" Priscilla couldn't help but giggle at his concerned look and sudden barrage of questions. "I'm fine, all is well." She reassured him. He seemed to relax a little after this, looking over he saw that Geralt and Zoltan were discussing something. "I'm going to go upstairs to rest a bit, care to join me?"

Nodding she followed along behind him, across the hall from her room was his room that doubled as an office. Dropping his bags on the floor he all but collapsed onto his bed. "It's so good to finally be home again. I tell you, the inn I was staying at had beds as hard as stone. How anyone could sleep there was beyond me." He sighed as he stretched out his tired limbs.

Priscilla laughed quietly as she laid on the bed next to him. Dandelion couldn't help but smile at the way the sunlight reflected off her hair and lit up her face. Rolling onto his side he gently kissed her cheek. "I missed you." He whispered. Priscilla wrapped her arms around him as he yawned sleepily. "I missed you too." I'll rest my eyes for a moment, Dandelion thought to himself.

Sometime later he awoke to find it was evening and he was alone. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he stood and made his way downstairs. "Happy Birthday Dandelion!!" Geralt, Zoltan, Priscilla, Yennefer, and to his surprise Cirri shouted in unison. "Wow, I wasn't expecting anyone to remember. Thank you all." With a half grin he added, "Sorry if you were waiting on me... I fell asleep." Geralt smiled faintly, "Yeah, you did look tired when you rode in. Play some Gwent with us? Cirri played the pants off Zoltan, she needs a challenge."

Dandelion made his way around the room and warmly greeted everyone, he made sure to give Cirri a big hug before sitting down to play. Priscilla and Yennefer conversed over a few glasses of wine, Priscilla even convinced the sorceress to pick up a lyre. Even though she delicately plucked the strings she had no rhythm and it sounded horrendous. To everyone's relief she finally handed it back to Priscilla. Geralt commented about his ears bleeding and got a sour look from Yennefer.

After a while Zoltan appeared from the kitchen with several steaming bowls of food. Everyone gathered around to eat, laugh, and share stories. Dinner was followed by many more drinks and Priscilla making a surprise performance. As she set down her mandolin she remembered the medallion in her pocket. She caught up to Dandelion as he made another trip to the wine rack, pulling him to the side she slipped it around his neck. "This is beautiful, thank you. You know me too well." He said as he looked it over. He gave her a quick kiss before heading back with the bottle.

Around midnight the party wound down and everyone started going home. Yennefer took a portal to Touissant and Cirri teleported to Zarrakania. Geralt would sleep off his hangover before heading south to join Yennefer. Zoltan trudged off to his room while Dandelion and Priscilla said their good-nights. Dandelion sat near his bedroom window with his quill and notebook, not ready to sleep yet, he decided to work on his sonnet. As he gazed up at the silver half moon overhead he couldn't help but admire how beautiful it looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt stirred from his sleep to the sound of panicked screams and a throbbing headache. During his sleep he managed to roll off of the bed and landed on the floor. Untangling himself from the sheets he stood and peered out the window to see what was going on.

He squinted and held up his hand to cover his eyes from the harsh morning sunlight. There in the street below him were two witch hunters and a cleric from the Church of the Eternal Fire, all soaked with blood. Dressing quickly and arming himself he went out into the street. To his surprise Doctor Hubert was standing nearby with a man to cart off the bodies. "Greetings Geralt, how are you?" He called. Geralt nodded, "I'm fine. Got yourself another murder?"

The doctor shook his head sadly, "Yes I'm afraid so. And no witnesses as usual. Normally I pray for the victims, but not with this lot. I knew these men. They harassed the whores for tithes and stole from beggars, they were dishonest scoundrels." As Geralt took a few steps closer his medallion trembled, something wasn't right. "Mind if I take a look?" He asked gesturing to the corpses. "Be my guest. Should you find the culprit you may want to warn him to leave town."

Kneeling by the corpses Geralt tuned in his witcher senses. "Hmm... Throats been slit...no...clawed open, neck on the other was broken. The gashes on the third indicate a large beast.... There's a clump of fur on the cleric's robe... And tracks on the ground leading away." The scent of red wine and strong spirit burned his nose. "An alcoholic shapeshifter?" Standing he thanked the doctor and bid him farewell. 

He followed the tracks leading from the corpses around the building to a side street. A serious look crossed his face as he saw long claw-like gashes going up the side of the Chameleon to Dandelion's room. Quickly going inside he bolted upstairs to his friend's room. He knocked several times and after no answer he entered. He found that the room was empty, searching the room he found bloodied footprints near the window and a bloody washcloth near the basin sitting in the corner.

His sleeping clothes were laid on the bed and his instruments were gone. Crossing the hall he lightly knocked on Priscilla's door, to his annoyance there was no response and no sign of anyone inside. Going downstairs he found Zoltan getting ready to open for the day. "Ah! Geralt!! Ya' lookin for Master Dandelion and his lady?" Geralt nodded, "Yeah, figured he should know there was three murders that took place outside his door." Zoltan was shocked, "What? When?!!"

"It was two witch hunters and an eternal fire priest. You're not going to believe this, but the tracks went up to Dandelion's window. Almost like something climbed up." Zoltan stood mouth agape, "Ya' know how bad that's going to look if the guards come looking for the one responsible?!!" Geralt nodded, "Yeah, I do. And with him being the owner they're going to point the finger at him." "Which means we need to find him." Zoltan said grimly. "Can you cover up the marks on the outside? Less evidence the better." Geralt asked as he started for the door. "Aye! I'm on it!" Zoltan replied as he went to the basement.

Geralt searched Novigrad high and low, even going so far as to search the Putrid Grove. He tuned in his witcher senses at every tavern and musical performance he passed. It was nearing evening and he was about to call it quits when he passed a group of chatty street performers. Listening in he discovered that the minstrels Calonetta and Dandelion had been asked to perform at a private party for the Vegelbud family.

Geralt wasted no time in getting back to the Chameleon to tell Zoltan.  
Grabbing his war hammer the pair saddled their horses and set off. Not wanting to rouse suspicion they slowed down to a canter and surveyed the perimeter. People and guards were everywhere, Geralt scanned the faces of the crowd but with all that was going on he couldn't spot them. Turning the horses loose they crept closer on foot, using the terrain for cover.

Finding a spot with a good vantage point they kept a look out. Near midnight the sound of laughter and partying turned to screaming and people running from the yard. Taking advantage of the chaos the pair charged in weapons drawn. "Thank the Gods!!! You there, Witcher!! There's a damn beast in the garden!! Please kill it!!" A guard pleaded frantically as he ran past. Geralt sprinted to the garden, silver sword drawn. 

Loud angry snarls came from the garden maze. Nearby Zoltan spied Priscilla running towards the maze as well. She kept one hand over her left fore arm as she ran. "Wait!! Lass!! What's going on here?!!" Zoltan called as she slowed her pace for him to catch up. "I-I don't know." She panted, her eyes wide with shock.

"We were taking a break from playing... I went to get a drink...one of the guests tried to-to..." She started. "Easy, lass. Take a moment. Breathe." Taking a few deep breathes she steadied herself. "One of the guests made unwanted advances. Naturally I declined, but he tried to hold a dagger to me. I pushed him and he cut my arm. Dandelion saw and he got angry. He tried to defend me, during the confusion a werewolf appeared out of nowhere. It killed the man and ran off."

Geralt chased the werewolf down and had it cornered in the maze. It stood on its back legs and was covered in mottled brown and black fur. It turned to face Geralt, it's bright green eyes gazing at him, teeth barred in a menacing grin. It lunged with a snarl, but Geralt rolled out of its way. As it turned again he saw a glint of silver around its neck. It lunged again tackling him to the ground. It growled menacingly, but didn't strike. It was then that Geralt saw what that glint of silver was. It was the medallion Priscilla had given to Dandelion the day before.

Thinking quickly he shoved the werewolf off of him with all his strength. Scrambling to his feet he quickly signed Axi. As the beast fell into its trance Geralt gave a stern command. "Go home! Then sleep!!" He ordered. The beast responded by turning and leaping over the hedge out of the maze and bolting off.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt sheathed his sword and made his way back out of the maze. He grumbled and swore at every dead end he met until he made it outside. Zoltan was comforting Priscilla on a nearby bench, her eyes were wet with tears and her arm was bloody. She stood as Geralt approached, "Where is Dandelion? Did you see him?" She asked concerned. "I have an idea, if he's where I think he is, then we have a big problem." He answered gruffly.

He gave a loud shrill whistle and a moment later Roach appeared with Zoltan's horse in tow. Mounting he called over his shoulder, "Take her to the herbalist's hut near here, wait there until I come for you. I'm going after Dandelion." Zoltan nodded as Geralt raced off. As Geralt rode towards Novigrad he passed a few empty fields and orchards, the ghostly green hue of a distant wraith hinted at a soon to be contract. He ignored it as he raced for the city gate, stopping at a stable he tied up Roach and proceeded on foot.

It was early in the morning when he reached the Chameleon. Geralt saw the fresh plaster covering the claw marks on the walls and nodded approvingly at Zoltan's handiwork. Circling the building from the street he discovered the cellar window had been broken open. Sliding in and narrowly avoiding the shards of glass he landed in a crouch. Standing he crept silently upstairs into the bar.

Using his witcher senses he searched the building, he saw no sign of Dandelion, but he heard a gentle snore from above him. The smell of wet dog made him wrinkle his nose in disgust, brushing it off he made his way to the top floor. The door to Dandelion's room was wide open, peering around the corner he spotted his friend passed out on the bed. He was shirtless with blood around his mouth and splattered across his chest. Geralt stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Sunrise was in an hour, he would wait until Dandelion woke. Taking a chair he sat blocking the door. Putting himself into a trance, he waited.

As the morning sun shown through the window Dandelion awoke. To his bewilderment he found himself in his room. He vaguely recalled the events of the previous night, he and Priscilla were getting some water when a heavily inebriated gentlemen approached Priscilla. When he wouldn't leave her alone he had planned on just throwing a few punches to knock him out. But after he saw him slice her arm, he lost his temper. All he remembered was a strange burning deep in his chest. The last thought on his mind was to protect Priscilla. Wait? Where is she?!! He thought.

"Priscilla!!" He called in concern as he sat up. It was then he saw Geralt sitting in front of the door with his arms crossed. At his sudden outburst his yellow eyes flew open and locked on him with such a cold glare that Dandelion found himself frozen in place. His heart was pounding in his ears as Geralt stood and approached him. Sensing his fear Geralt softened his look and sat on the edge of the bed. "You alright? You had quite an eventful night." He said looking him over with an unnatural calm.

"I-I don't remember?" He said in confusion. "I was fighting with that bastard that hurt Priscilla...now I'm here?" Geralt gave a look of mild surprise. "You mean you don't remember turning into a werewolf and killing that guy?" The witcher watched as Dandelion sat in stunned silence. Looks of surprise, shock, horror, and bewilderment flashed across his face. "I'm a werewolf?!! No,no,no! That just can't be. I'd have to have been bitten or..." "Cursed?" Geralt finished. "That's what I intend to find out. Stand up, let me look at your injuries." The serious tone of his voice suggested he comply.

A disapproving grunt from Geralt made him nervous. "No bite wounds. But you do have a nice tattoo on your upper right shoulder. When did you get that?" Dandelion tried to look at it in a nearby mirror. "I never got a tattoo?" He said. But sure enough in a dark purplish ink was a circle of strange swirling symbols. They looked oddly familiar, almost like...

Looking down at his medallion he saw that the swirling symbols looked identical. But something was off, the pale green stone had turned to an ugly black and had a long spidery crack in it. "Let me see that necklace." Geralt said. Dandelion quickly handed it over, the wolf medallion around Geralt's neck trembled fiercely as he brought it closer to inspect it. "Hmmm... There's strange magick on this medallion. These sigils are unfamiliar to me, I think this thing was cursed. And by wearing it the curse was transferred to you."

Dandelion was distraught, "No... How am going to explain this to Priscilla? She's going to be so upset." Running his hand through his hair nervously he looked imploringly at Geralt. "What am I going to do? And what about that guy from last night? Gods!! They're going to come looking for me!!! I need to leave!!" He frantically began pacing back and forth.

"Easy now." Geralt said calmly grabbing his shoulder. "We'll tell her later, for now go clean yourself up and get dressed. I'm going to get Zoltan and Priscilla, then we'll sit down and come up with a plan. We still don't know just what we're dealing with. We need to learn as much about this curse as possible."

Dandelion took a long shuddering breath before nodding his head. Seeing that he was calming down, Geralt set off for the herbalist's hut. It was late in the morning by the time he reached his horse. News of the werewolf attack at the Vegelbud house was the talk of the town. Listening to several conversations along the way he didn't hear anyone mention Dandelion or Priscilla. A witch hunter glared at him as he passed through the gate out of town.

Disregarding him he rode on at a steady pace, carefully steering around a few merchants with their carts and groups of local farmers tending their fields. Arriving at the hut he found Priscilla waiting with a gauze bandage wrapped around her arm. Zoltan was seated against a nearby tree snoring loudly. "Zoltan!" Geralt called gruffly.

The dwarf woke abruptly mid-snore, jumped to his feet and grabbed his hammer. Seeing the amused half smile on the witcher's face he shrugged, scratched his beard and lowered his weapon. "Ya find Master Dandelion?" He called as he fetched his horse and untied it. "Yeah, and it seems he's in trouble...again." He answered.

"What kinda mischief did he entangle himself in this time?" He inquired as Priscilla mounted up behind him. "I'll tell you back at the Chameleon, for now we stay quiet over last night. For his sake, the witch hunters might try to look for him."


	4. Chapter 4

The trio arrived back at the tavern to find it oddly quiet. The inside was dark and empty, Geralt entered the building first. "Dandelion?!!" He called loudly, the silence put him on edge. Treading carefully he ascended to his friend's bedroom. The bard's travel bag and lyre harp was gone. A hastily scribbled note said that for everyone's safety he was leaving. He was going to the loneliest place in the world.

"Damn!!!" Geralt huffed in annoyance as he returned downstairs. The witcher sighed tiredly as he sat down on a bench. Zoltan poured some ale for them and some fruit juice for Priscilla, gathering on the bench Geralt told of the scuffle in the garden, then of finding Dandelion in his room.

Sipping on his ale he told them of the strange marking on his back and it's possible link to the medallion he was given. "Gods!! It was cursed? Now he's cursed...and it's all my fault!!" Priscilla sobbed. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Geralt said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
Priscilla fell silent, she brushed away her tears as she sniffled. "Besides, most curses can be lifted or managed in some way. We'll find a way to get through this. And it's Dandelion we're talking about, he's tough for a bard, he'll pull through." Geralt said reassuringly.

"So what's the plan lad? Where do we start looking?" Zoltan asked. "For starters we need someone to stay put here in case he comes back. I have a theory on where he went. The only place I know of that he calls the loneliest place in the world is Kaer Morhen. Nobody would bother him there." Priscilla had heard of the fortress but had never been there. "How far is Kaer Morhen?" She asked as she finally calmed down.

"About a three days ride if you take it easy, two if you don't spare the horse." She made mental notes of the route Geralt described and how to find the witcher's hidden trails. She became lost in her thoughts as Geralt discussed contacting Yennefer for her input. Zoltan volunteered to stay behind and Priscilla offered to go after Dandelion. "You better not go alone, it's dangerous with all the monsters and bandits about. Give me a few days and we'll go after him together." Geralt said as he stood and stretched. "For now let's sleep, then we'll get started in the morning."

Priscilla went upstairs to her room, like a child sneaking sweets she quietly packed her travel bag. Changing into a drab green outfit with a matching cloak, she sat in her chair double checking her things. When she was certain everyone was asleep she crept down to the kitchen. Stuffing dried foods into another bag and filling her canteen she crept back to her room.

Making a final check she tucked away a small travel flute, her sewing kit, and a small medicine chest. Grabbing her stave and pulling her hood up and departed. She hitched a ride with a merchant going north instead of taking her horse. I'm not going to wait for Geralt. I have to find Dandelion. This is all my fault, I have to make it right. She thought with a determined look as she watched the passing countryside from the back of the cart.

Dandelion made his way along the twisting trails up to the base of the fortress. The imposing walls of Kaer Morhen loomed before him, his horse seemed uneasy as it trotted through the open gate. Dismounting he turned it loose to graze while he explored the main courtyard. The gentle rustle of wind was the only sound he heard. Since the death of Vesemir the fortress was all but abandoned.

Climbing the steps he pushed open the main doors, the rusty hinges creaked and groaned loudly. The inside was dark and cool, his footsteps echoed through the vaulted chamber of the main hall. He didn't linger long though, he sensed a presence and it made him nervous. Lighting a torch he ascended the main tower, up the spiral staircase he went, his free hand brushing against the faded murals that once covered the walls.

The top of the tower had a spacious bedroom with a balcony. To his delight there was a large and comfortable bed with a desk and central fireplace. Setting down his bags he opened the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony. He marveled at the beautiful landscape, the brilliant blue sky, the towering mountains, and the endless sea of trees. "Damn, these witchers knew where to put a fortress. I need to write about this place."

As he looked down into the valley below he understood that the view wasn't just for looks, it provided a tactical advantage as well. Going back in he lit a fire using the torch and laid down to rest. When he woke it was dark, relighting his torch he ventured back to the main hall. Amongst all the crates and supplies he found a small library, he searched for every bestiary and tome covering werewolves and curses. Several trips later he had a tall stack of books on the desk in the bedroom. Sitting down he read through page after dusty page until his stomach insisted he ate.


	5. Chapter 5

Priscilla walked along a winding dirt path with her stave in hand. After leaving the main road she had hiked through the forest and down the mountain pass. She stopped to rest her aching feet at a large boulder, reaching for her canteen she took a drink. "Alright, now which way am I supposed to go?" She said to herself as she surveyed her surroundings.

With the encroaching darkness she debated on wether or not to make camp. The distant screech of a fork-tail suggested she keep going. As the night drew on a nearly full moon illuminated the land with its silver rays. The shimmering stars above her head was her only guide, and it wasn't long before she was lost.

As she passed a lonely grave marker with two swords sticking out of the earth she saw something. In the road ahead was a figure, to her shock it was a semi transparent figure. It waved to her as she approached. "Greetings. You lookin' for Kaer Morhen?" A disembodied voice whispered.

Priscilla held up her stave like a spear. She wasn't sure if she could trust this specter. He had short sandy hair, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, two leather bandoliers crossed his chest and two swords were strapped to his back. "Name's Leo. I'm a witcher...well, I was a witcher. Kinda dead now."

"You're a witcher?" Priscilla asked incredulously. "Yeah, and you're lost." Leo replied crossing his arms. "Indeed I am. I'm going after a friend, he went to Kaer Morhen. Do you know the way?" Priscilla said lowering her stave. Why am I asking a ghost for directions? She asked herself. Leo nodded, "Yeah follow me. It's not safe out here, with Vesemir dead the monsters kinda do what they want." Turning he walked off towards a dirt trail.

Priscilla followed along next to him, he had a quiet and thoughtful look on his face. "You know, your the first person to see or even notice me in ten years." He said quietly. "How long have you been here?" She asked. "Since I died. I was sleeping, but your bard friend woke me up. Curiosity killed the cat, so I had to see what was going on." She nodded as her gaze fell on the fortress poking out between the trees.

"Why is your friend here? If you don't mind my asking?" Leo said as he hovered over a shallow creek. Priscilla told him of the cursed medallion and of Dandelion's predicament. He listened intently only stopping to show her the path up the rocky hill. "I see. Well, looks like you need a witcher?" He said with a half smile.

Her eyes widened, "If you think I'm going to let you-!" She started but he motioned for her to calm down. "I'm not saying kill him, you don't learn anything by killing every monster you meet. Besides, by what you said it seems he only changed when you were in danger. That suggests there may be a chance he can manage this curse and live a normal life."

They reached the main gate of the fortress. Up above a light shown from the towering keep, someone was home. "Welcome to Kaer Morhen! Former home of the Wolf School Witchers." Leo gestured with a wide grin. Priscilla glanced around at the crumbling walls overgrown with grass and some places looked as if the were in the middle of repairs. "Looks like this place has seen better days." She said as she traversed the courtyard. Leo smirked and scratched his chin, "Yeah. Old Vesemir often said that this place looked like how he felt." She giggled at his remark as she slipped through the open door.

"I know you want to see your friend, but if he ran away to hide he might not be happy to see you. I suggest laying low." Leo said as Priscilla marveled at the long faded mural of a witcher in green armor on horseback. "Follow me." He said with a hushed finger over his lips. Silently she obeyed, following the ghost across the main hall to a set of wooden stairs. Down a dark hallway at the bottom covered in cobwebs Leo stopped at an old wooden door.

He went through it and it clicked, then slowly swung open. Inside was a dusty bedroom with witcher weapons and worn out furniture. "This was my old room. Make yourself comfortable, and pardon the mess." He waved as she closed the door behind her. As her eyes wandered the room they lit up at the beautiful elvish mandolin she spied sitting in the corner. "You play?" She asked gesturing to it. Leo nodded, "Eh, when I could. The strings are probably bad, but you can play it all you want."

Priscilla picked it up and sat on the bed. Gently plucking the strings she tuned the knobs, it was in surprisingly good shape for its age. She strummed a beautiful melody for a few minutes. As she set it back down Leo cheered and clapped. "Damn that was amazing!" He said.

She thanked him with a yawn. "You look tired. I'm going to let you sleep, I'll go watch your friend for a bit." He said. But just before he left he stopped, "By the way, I didn't catch your name." "I'm Priscilla." She replied. "Glad to meet you." Leo smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Dandelion thought he heard the strumming of a mandolin as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. It fell silent and try as he might he couldn't find the source. Leo found the bard rummaging through the pots and pans.

Starting a fire he grabbed a skillet and fried some summer sausage and a few potatoes. Seeing a chance to cause mischief Leo kept moving the spatula when Dandelion turned his back. He laughed at his confusion, but stopped when he saw him looking around as if he heard him. Shrugging his shoulders he scraped his food into a bowl and sat down to eat.  
The place was quiet, too quiet. Dandelion imagined what the fortress was like when it was full of witchers. It must've been incredible, a group of cat eyed warriors gathered around telling tales of their quests. For a bard and poet like him, he would have a lot of new ballads to write. He couldn't shake that feeling he was being watched, finishing his food he returned to his room with Leo in tow.

Taking a break from his research he picked up his lyre and plucked a sad tune. A well sung sonnet about a radiant woman with golden hair and doe brown eyes followed. It touched the ghostly witcher so much he thought he would cry. Sighing Dandelion set down his lyre and strolled restlessly about the room.  
"What am I going to do? I can't let Priscilla find out what's happening to me. I can't go back to her, not after..." He said to himself, a mix of fear and sadness. He looked lost in thought as he paced some more, "What would she even say if she knew? Would she run away? What if I accidentally hurt her?" He shook his head, blinking away tears, "No! I love her. And I won't let anything hurt her, and if it means staying away to keep her safe, then that's what I'll do!!"

"So he loves her, that makes things interesting. I wonder if she knows?" Leo said raising his eyebrows. Dandelion ran his hands nervously through his hair as he sat on the bed. Leo approached, placing a hand gently on his shoulder he tried his best to comfort him. "Your lady is worried about you. Came all this way past drowners, rock trolls, wraiths, and fork-tails to make sure you were safe. She knows what you're going through, and she's blaming herself for it."

The bard heard a faint voice speaking to him as well as a frigid cold hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned towards the voice, but nobody was there. Steadying himself he took a breath, "Must be imagining things. It's stress, has to be." He muttered. Grabbing a book he flipped it open and started reading to distract himself. Night passed to morning as he poured through brother Adelbert's bestiary reading every entry on werewolves, cat creatures, and other shape shifters. To Leo's amusement Dandelion nodded off with the book in his hand. He couldn't recall how many times he woke to the smell of parchment and vellum in his face after doing that. He slept soundly till late evening.

Waking he finished the chapter and was halfway through the next before he paused for a moment to remove his shirt, it was starting to feel stifling sitting in the room with a fire still blazing. Leo cringed at the familiar tome he was reading, it was the dullest book in the world. Dandelion tried to read a few more paragraphs but his head was hurting from straining his eyes to read the small print. Feeling restless he went down out into the courtyard, the summer breeze felt good on his skin and the partly cloudy sky twinkled with stars.

So far he had learned quite a bit. Werewolves come about by bite, curse, or parentage. Cursed ones could either be cured or have their changes controlled by magic. They were capable of remembering their changes and could do so at will. What was the last part? He thought to himself. He could hardly think over his head pounding and his sore joints aching.  
A sudden wave of nausea hit him, he fell to his knees and doubled over, blood rushing in his ears drown out every other sound. His skin itched and burned and his chest ached like he got kicked by a horse. His vision blurred with tears of pain as he gazed up at the sky. The full moon had risen. As his mind fogged he remembered that last important fact.

Leo had been watching what was happening and ran from the courtyard to Priscilla's room. "Hey!! Wake up!!" He yelled barging in. Priscilla nearly jumped out of her skin as she bolted from her bed. "Grab that mandolin! No time to explain!" She frantically did as she was told, sprinting after him only slowing to avoid tripping on the stairs. Her footsteps echoed loudly through the main hall as she followed Leo outside.

As the pain finally subsided Dandelion blinked away his tears. The strange scent of citrus and clove caught his nose. As he sniffed the air his ears turned to a sound from behind him. Slowly standing he looked himself over in horror, he looked like a wild beast. He let out a lamentable howl in his distress. Turning towards the sound behind him his blood ran cold. Standing there in a state of shock, was Priscilla.

Dandelion's mind went into full blown panic. Did she recognize him? How did she get here? When? Did Geralt come too? How much did she see? Instinct kicked in, and the next thing he knew he was in a full sprint, hurdling effortlessly over the ruined south wall and down a dirt path. He had to run, he had to stay away. He ran until he was exhausted, finally stopping at an ancient stone altar on a hilltop. Finding a place to sit, he covered his eyes with his clawed hands and sobbed.

Priscilla had reached the courtyard and was greeted by a frightening sight. The same werewolf that was at the Vegelbud manor was standing before her. It's mournful howl tore at her heart, she stood there in a state of shock and pity. It turned to face her, the fear was clear in its big green eyes. It moved swiftly out of the courtyard and over the gap in the ruined wall and into the night. "Dandelion!!" She called.

Turning to Leo she huffed angrily. "I thought you said I should lay low. Avoid seeing him!! Now he's run off!!" Leo looked down at his feet, "That was the plan at first. Until I heard him professing his love for you. And how he said he would stay away to protect you." Priscilla's cheeks colored in a blush, "He loves me? Truly?" Leo nodded, "I thought if he saw you...saw that you weren't afraid...it would be easier to help him gain control of himself...."  
"He ran away to protect me?" She breathed in disbelief. She had always known he was overly affectionate, and she knew of his many love interests. But to hear someone say that he truly loved her. She had strong feelings for him, especially more so when he cared for her after she was attacked in Novigrad. But knowing how he flirts she didn't dare attempt a serious relationship with him.

Leo scratched his head, "If he could be set free of his fears he could better control his changes. Then he wouldn't be as much of a hazard to others." He said quietly. Priscilla smiled sadly, she realized that Leo was trying to help. "I'm sorry for being cross with you." Leo accepted her apology with a smile. "Shall we go fetch him?" Priscilla nodded, "But first, why the mandolin?" Leo replied with half grin, "Music soothes the savage beast, and a bard's language is song."


	7. Chapter 7

Priscilla and Leo scaled over the crumbling wall and dropped down onto the trail below. The moonlight lit their way as they moved along. Leo scanned the horizon and treeline, his golden eyes piercing the darkness. He pointed out packs of wolves and a few drowners as the passed near the lake. Suggesting a short cut he led her to the mouth of a cave. The stench of rot and decay wafted up from the inky black darkness making Priscilla's stomach churn.

"There used to be a cyclops down here. Geralt and Lambert killed him, he was a test for new witchers." Leo said with a shiver as if a bad memory bothered him. "I don't have a torch to guide my way." Priscilla said eyeing the cave nervously. "Alright, take my hand. I can see to guide you." Leo said reaching a gloved hand towards her. Priscilla accepted it with a shiver, he was icy cold. Boldly stepping forward they disappeared into the darkness.

Priscilla winced at the sounds of crunching beneath her feet. The stench of rotting meat made her feel sick. Leo called out what was in front of her, stopping her at a ledge up. Scaling up she spotted the outside and bolted forward. They reached a trail by a lakeside that wound it's way to a distant hill. "Be glad you couldn't see any of that. I'm going to have nightmares now." Leo muttered as he released his grip on her hand.

A distant howl came from the top of the hill. Leading the way Leo guided her up to the stone altar on top, they found Dandelion covering his face shaking and whimpering. As Priscilla took a tentative step forward she flinched at the cracking of a branch she snapped underfoot. Dandelion looked up and froze in place. Slowly Priscilla knelt on the ground, positioning the mandolin she played. She strummed a familiar tune, as she sung in a gentle voice she looked him in the eye, "These scars long have yearned for your tender caress. To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars are!!...."

Her angelic voice cut through the fog in Dandelion's mind, and it soothed his nerves. His pounding heart threatening to tear through his chest finally slowed to a steady pace. As she sung he crept closer, sniffing the air and tilting his head slightly. She sung with love and with passion, she sung for him. As she finished her song he timidly laid his head on her shoulder. Setting down the mandolin she gently wrapped her arms around him. "Dandelion... I was so worried about you... Please, please don't run from me again. In Novigrad...you stayed by my side, you could've walked away but you didn't. Let me stand at your side now and care for you." She said as her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill over. To her surprise he gently wrapped his arms around her returning her embrace.

Together they stood, Dandelion gently took her hand and placed his muzzle to it in a gentle kiss. As he tried to speak his words came out as growls, groans, and whines. He put a clawed hand to his face in annoyance as he whined. Priscilla giggled and Leo smirked. "Come on, we should get back to the fortress. Almost time for the wraiths to start wandering." Leo said as he glanced at their surroundings.

Gently taking his arm Priscilla coaxed him back down the trail and through the blackened cave. Dandelion huffed and whined as they climbed down the ledge. In the darkness he saw the rotting corpse of the cyclops and scattered about the chamber were many child sized skeletons. He trembled slightly but tried to look brave for Priscillia. As if she could see me. He thought.

He sighed in relief as they left the cave behind and stepped back into the open air. His eyes kept darting to Priscilla, but he looked away every time she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was still in disbelief that she was even here, it seemed like a dream. Back inside the main hall Priscilla guided him to the upstairs room at Leo's direction. She fetched her things from her room down below and brought them up.

Leo bid them good night and quietly dismissed himself to keep watch on the walls. Dandelion sat on the bed with his hands in his lap looking like a scolded child. Priscilla sat in the chair across from him, she couldn't help but feel sad for him. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor, he opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, but stayed silent.

He needed something to cheer him up and relax him. Priscilla got an idea as she spied his lyre nearby. Picking it up she handed it to him then pulled her flute from her bag. His big expressive eyes watched her in curiosity as she sat down and piped a few notes. Gingerly holding his lyre as if it was glass he plucked a few strings using his claws like a pick.

Together they played in harmony, and as Priscilla watched, something akin to a smile crossed Dandelion's face. She grinned as she paused for a breath, her idea was working. The more he played the less anxious he looked. Seeing her chance she stood and moved next to him, putting an arm around him she leaned her head on his shoulder while he played a solo. On a nearby rampart the ghostly witcher listened in delight at the impromptu concert. 

When they finally tired of playing the bards put down their instruments. Yawning and rubbing her eyes Priscilla stood and started to make ready for bed. Dandelion yawned in agreement as he stretched his limbs. She stepped behind a nearby partition and changed into her nightgown. Meanwhile Dandelion quietly inched his way towards the door. He was about to grasp the doorknob when Priscilla caught him, "Oh no! You're not running away again." She said crossing her arms. He whimpered a reply, stepping away from the door. "Come to bed, you look tired." She said in a gentler tone.

His expressions and gestures suggested it would be better if he didn't. "You're not going to hurt me. Everything will be fine, now please come lie down." She said calmly as she climbed onto the bed. In an exaggerated expression of defeat he relented, climbing onto the bed next to her. He laid on his stomach, resting his head on her shoulder. The gentle murmur of her heart lulled him into a trance, with a contented sigh he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dandelion slowly woke from his sleep to the morning sun warming his face. Looking himself over he saw he had reverted in his sleep. He thought the events of the previous night was just his imagination until he felt something warm behind him. Sitting up he realized that last night wasn't a dream at all and Priscilla was sleeping peacefully next to him.  
He blushed faintly as he noticed how close he was to her. He looked over her graceful figure and smiled. Glancing down at his exposed chest his face reddened further at his lack of clothing. Climbing out of bed he put on a maroon tunic from his bag then snuck out of the room and downstairs.

His grumbling stomach suggested he eat, so searching the pantry he grabbed some dried fruit. Leo had been sitting at the table working on cleaning his weapons when Dandelion appeared. Watching him he stood and placed his hand on his shoulder as he browsed the shelves. "Ya' know we got a garden full of fresh vegetables? It's out by the stable." 

The bard raised his eyebrows as he set the dried fruit down. Taking the voice's advice he ventured out to the outer courtyard. To his surprise his horse was in the stable grazing on hay, nearby was a garden filled with squash, zucchini, onions, lettuce, tomatoes and other vegetables. Grabbing a bucket from the stable he filled it to the brim. Scrubbing them off in the kitchen he sliced them and sautéed them with oil and a few seasonings.

Priscilla was awakened by the smell of something wonderful drifting up from the kitchen. Rising from bed she cleaned herself, dressed, and combed her hair. Seeing she was alone she decided to go downstairs. Her mouth began to water as she entered the kitchen. There she found Dandelion crouched by the fire tending a skillet. Creeping up behind him she bent over and draped her arms around his shoulders. He looked up with surprise and smiled warmly.

"Good morning." He said as he stood to hug her. "About last night..." He started. Priscilla silenced him by placing her finger to his lips. "As I said before, I'm going to stand by you. Last night, I was afraid...but not because of you." Her face colored pink as she took his hand. "I was afraid of losing you. I understand you left to protect me. I knew about the curse, it's why I came after you... It's my fault this happened..." Her eyes watered as she stared at the floor. "I couldn't just abandon you...run away. I had to help...I couldn't leave you to suffer. I'm so sorry..." Her voice started cracking.

She felt him grab her and hold her close, his breath was warm as he whispered in her ear. "Please, don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know the medallion was cursed. After I killed that man... I was terrified that I would do the same to you. I was wrong to run away without telling you." Gently grabbing her chin he lifted it till her eyes met his gaze. "I swear that I will never run from you again." The smell of burning caught his attention, frantically he scrambled for the skillet, removing it from the flames.  
"Care to join me?" He asked with a bashful half smile as he held up a pan of very well done vegetables.

They sat down with Dandelion serving her first. They chatted and laughed trying to make light of their situation. Remembering what Leo told her, she couldn't help but catch the loving glances he gave her. They discussed the events of the past few days, and what Dandelion had learned. Priscilla told of the spectral witcher that guided her here and how he assisted her.

"That explains what I've been feeling and hearing." He said as he pushed his empty plate away. Afterward they washed the dishes and walked around the courtyard and main hall. There was no sign of Leo, so Priscilla guessed he was sleeping. That afternoon they debated musical theory and relaxed in each other's company. As the evening drew on Dandelion became nervous and fretted the approaching night. Priscilla sat with him giving him reassuring words of comfort.

They stood on the balcony upstairs admiring the view over some vodka they found. Priscilla was smiling and feeling good as she went to fetch another round, as she turned back with a full cup she saw Dandelion bent over, clutching at his stomach. The brilliant disk of silver light was creeping over the distant horizon.  
Moving swiftly she ran to his side. Easing him to the ground she spoke to him in calm tones. The pained look on his face suggested he was trying to not change.

That sudden wave of queasiness struck him so fast he didn't have time to react. The searing burn in his chest spidered slowly into his limbs as he fought. Priscilla was by his side gently urging him not to fight, that he would hurt himself. Everything sounded so distant as his heart pounded in his ears. He felt Priscilla grab his face with her hands forcing him to meet her gaze. Her words were fragmented as he tried to focus. "Please...don't strain yourself... I can't stand... I love you..." His blue eyes faded to that luminous pale green as they stayed fixed on her. "Yooou...loo-vve...mee?" His distorted voice crackled in disbelief.

That distraction broke his concentration and before he knew it he had changed. Priscilla nodded her head. "Yes, I love you!!" She said again. As if to prove a point she leaned in and kissed his forehead. He stared wide eyed in stunned silence. She loves me? She loves me?!! I'm a damn monster...and she actually loves me?!! He thought.

Priscilla could've sworn he was blushing as he finally looked away. Getting to his feet he held out a hand to help her up. He felt drained from his efforts so he motioned to Priscilla that he was going to lay down. She followed suit, stretching out next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

He dozed lightly, but a feeling of restlessness kept him from sleep. Seeing that she was asleep he untangled himself from her and decided to walk a bit. Spying the vodka bottle on the table he took it with him. He wandered until he found a spot under a tree in the courtyard, sitting down he sipped on the vodka. As he started feeling tipsy, he felt someone at his side.

Leo ambled up crossing his arms with a smirk. "A werewolf getting hammered? This is a new one." Dandelion looked up at the ghostly witcher, to his shock he could faintly see him. He huffed at him, still unable to talk. "Mind if I steal a sip?" Leo gestured to the bottle. Dandelion held it out to him, he was surprised the ghost could even grab it. He wiped his lips after taking a swig. "How are you and your lady doing?" He inquired as Dandelion accepted the bottle back.

He whimpered a reply but his expression was one of happiness and confusion. "You can't talk, can you?" He said scratching his head. The bard nodded. "Alright, can you write?" Dandelion gave him a look as if to say: are you serious? Leo shrugged his shoulders, "Just wanted to ask. There's a slate with chalk on a table in the main hall."   
Turning around he strolled away with his hands behind his head. Dandelion trotted along after him, searching the main hall he found the slate and chalk. Sitting down by the fireplace in the kitchen with Leo he wrote. She said she loves me.

Leo grinned, "Course she does. Would she have come after your ass if she didn't?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, erasing the board he wrote, I've had strong feelings for her for a long time, but she dismissed my flirting as part of my friendly nature. "Then show her you're serious." Like how? "Have you tried taking her on a date? Or maybe kissing her, not playfully, but the real kissing."

Dandelion scribbled for a few minutes. Most people know me as a bard, but I was raised as a noble. Having that kind of upbringing, I treat her as a proper lady. I don't think I could get intimate with her without feeling guilty. Leo shook his head, "What if she made the first move?" I would be alright with that.  
"Well she said that she wouldn't dare romance you cuz' she wasn't sure if you were serious." Dandelion gave an exasperated look, he scrawled out a response. I guess I'll have to man up and give it a shot. 

"That's the spirit! I enjoy a good love story, and you two are perfect for each other." Leo said with a grin, he said more but his voice faded away. Dandelion perked up his ears, but as he sobered up the ghostly witcher vanished. He sat staring at the flames deep in thought until nearly dawn, finally returning upstairs he climbed back in bed.


	9. Chapter 9

As the first rays of sun peeked over the mountains Dandelion became human again. He was relieved that it didn't hurt this time, in fact it caught him off guard as he woke up from his cat nap. Propping himself up on his elbow, he gently ran his fingers through Priscilla's golden locks.

The motion roused her gently from her sleep, she rolled over with a gentle smile on her face. As her eyes fluttered open she was met by Dandelion's brilliant blue ones watching her. Reaching over with his free hand he gently caressed her cheek, "Do you really love me?" He whispered. The question had been on his mind all night. "Yes, and I'll say it repeatedly until you believe me....unless you want me to prove it?" She said in a sleepy sigh.

Almost without thinking Dandelion leaned in and lips met with hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes opened wide for a moment, then slowly closed as she kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and waist she gently moved him on top of her. Once in a comfortable position they locked lips until they had to stop to breathe.

Feeling a little bold Dandelion leaned in again. She made the cutest noises as he laid a tender trail of kisses along her throat and cheek. "Dandelion!" She moaned as he nibbled her ear. This got him excited, and his face turned bright red as he realized how noticeable it was. "Don't be ashamed, it's perfectly natural." Priscilla said, her face in an equally heated blush. Feeling assured he kept kissing her, his hands made their way over the delicate curves of her shoulders, breasts, waist, and hips.

Slowly he hiked up her nightgown to work his way along her skin. She playful ran her hand along the inside of his thigh, eliciting a soft moan from Dandelion. As he thought of loosening the drawstrings of his trousers he was struck by a feeling of guilt. She had just confessed her love for him, and he wasted no time in trying to bed her. Feeling ashamed of himself he replaced her gown to its original position and climbed off of her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Priscilla asked in voice mixed with arousal and concern. "I'm fine, it's just... I had only asked if you loved me...and no sooner than you said yes, I tried to plough you like some base degenerate!!! I feel so...so...wrong about it!! I can't do that to you..." He kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to look at her.

Crawling over to him she gently put her arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Never be ashamed of your feelings. Everyone has them, even Geralt surprisingly. And to be honest..." She said as her face colored a faint pink. "I was kind of hoping you would have..." Dandelion looked over at her in flustered surprise, "You wanted me to sleep with you?"

Priscilla nodded, "But only if you felt alright with it, I wouldn't try anything if it made you uncomfortable. And I respect your feelings, if you want to wait, then I'll wait with you." The bard felt his heart melting at her words, she was so considerate, so kind and gentle. Kissing her cheek once again he whispered, "Thank you. I love you, Priscilla."

After getting dressed Priscilla went down to tend the horse. While he had some privacy Dandelion tended to a personal matter. Once he was satisfied he changed clothes and shaved before joining her downstairs. They saw to a few chores, chopped some firewood to replace what they used and canned several jars of vegetables should any of the witchers need food when they visited. Priscilla looked around as she went about her day, the spectral witcher was nowhere to be seen.

After supper that evening they played their instruments in the main hall. Priscilla marveled at the acoustics of the old building. Leo bolted through the door as they took a break, a worried look on his face. "Priscilla, I need to borrow your lover, may I?" She relayed his question to him. "Sure, but I can't hear him." He replied with a curious look. "Shit..." He grumbled as he scratched his head. After a moment his eyes lit up, "Can I possess him, just for a few minutes?" Her eyes widened in concern but she relayed his request. "Will it hurt?" Leo shook his head no. Curiosity got the better of Dandelion so he agreed.  
Moving towards him the specter stepped inside of him. The room spun and his stomach turned as Leo took hold of him. "Are you alright?" Priscilla asked, he looked pale for a moment before he steadied himself. "I'm alright." He said quietly. Turning his head he looked towards the door. "We'll be back." He said with an unnatural calm.

He sprinted out the door and over the nearby ramparts with a speed and grace he didn't know he had. Sorry about this, are you alright? Leo's voice echoed in his head. "I'm fine, what's this about?" He whispered. Scrambling up the ruin of a tall tower he turned the bard's head in the direction of a creature circling not far from them.  
On closer inspection he realized that it was a fork tail. It was massive and covered in scores of old wounds. It's solitary eye scanned the ground as it let out a primal screech. That's Draco, the nastiest, oldest fork tail around. Nobody's been able to kill him, and by the look of his ribs, the bastard is starving. If he feels inclined he'll try to eat you, Leo explained.

A deep growl rumbled from Dandelion's chest, the thought of possible danger put him on edge. Easy, easy!! You'll transform if you lose your head. Calm down, deep breath. Doing as he said he calmed himself. "What should we do?" He said as his eyes stayed fixed on the monster flying overhead.  
What do you think? We kill it before it kills us. I would handle this myself, but i can't, that thing is flesh and blood, I'm not. I can fight wraiths all day, but not that thing. I can interact with a few physical items but I have limitations. "I'll help you kill it. Show me what to do." Dandelion said with a fiery determination that surprised Leo.


	10. Chapter 10

Climbing back down from the tower Dandelion raced back inside. Politely he asked Priscilla to go upstairs and lock herself in. With a confused look she did as she was told. Back in the main hall at Leo's direction Dandelion made a dummy out of linen and straw to look like a sheep. Searching the long neglected ice box they found some rotting meat to stuff into the dummy.

Dandelion nearly vomited as he sewed up the foul smelling decoy. I'm sorry, but trust me. This is a gourmet meal to Draco. Speaking of cooking we're off to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry though." Dandelion protested as Leo moved his arms to start a fire. We're not cooking food, were going to brew some Superior Draconid oil, he explained. Scavenging through boxes of herbs they gathered what they needed. Leo told Dandelion of the weaknesses and strengths of their opponent while the oil brewed. I'd make some swallow too, but it would kill you to take it. "Thanks for your concern." Dandelion sighed.

Bottling the oil he put it in a pouch on his belt, rummaging through a crate he found a sturdy silver sword. As he picked it up both of them swore as a jolt of electricity surged up Dandelion's arm. "Owwww!!! What the hell?" The bard asked in confusion. Sorry, forgot that werewolves can't handle silver he replied apologetically. Looking around Leo spotted some leather gauntlets, putting them on Dandelion's hand he grasped the sword again.

Testing it's sharpness Leo guided him through several swift strikes and spins. Dandelion marveled at how effortlessly he moved. You being a werewolf gives you enhanced strength, stamina, and reflex he said. He nodded approvingly as he sheathed his weapon. One last thing, I got an idea. Grabbing a large crate of grapeshot he hauled it to the middle of the courtyard, scattering the bombs he arranged them in a heap. Returning for the dummy he placed it right in the middle. "You're going to blow it up?" Dandelion asked. It's underside is its most vulnerable part, if we can wound it before engaging we'll stand a better chance.

Searching for a flammable powder Leo made a trail of it to a safe hiding spot. Lastly he made Dandelion put on some sturdy leather armor. As the wind began to waft the scent of the rotten decoy, Draco began to circle closer. Together they waited for about an hour, the screeching getting louder and closer until a massive silhouette crossed the courtyard.

Swooping into a landing the ancient fork-tail screamed in delight at the chance of an easy meal. As it settled in Leo cast Igni, a faint spark crackled from Dandelion's fingers as the powder caught fire. It sizzled and snaked its way to the bombs underneath Draco. Dandelion covered his ears as a loud rumbling blast erupted from around the decoy.

Their plan worked, the fork tail screamed in pain, thrashing about wildly. Blood leaking from its mouth told of its internal injuries. It limped to its feet as Dandelion drew his sword, racing out he slashed at the disoriented monster, putting out it's other eye.

Now wounded and blind the creature became enraged. It gnashed and snapped its bloody jaws, swung it's spiked tail, and swiped its limbs wildly. Dandelion rolled, jumped, and dashed around the attacks, swinging and hacking at every opening. Retreating to catch his breath he remembered the Draconid oil. Applying it to the sword he charged in again.

Draco's wounds bled profusely as he begun to weaken. Tiring from his efforts his thrashing and screams lessened. Seeing his chance Dandelion jumped onto Draco's back, with all his might he plunged the blade into its skull. Draco dropped to the ground with a rattling death gasp.

Meanwhile Geralt had learned Priscilla had vanished. He deduced that she went to Kaer Morhen and set out hoping to catch her. As he followed her tracks a loud blast and a creature screaming caught his attention. Not wanting Roach to bolt he dismounted and ran up the trail to the fortress. He arrived with his silver sword drawn just in time to see Dandelion deal a death blow to Draco.

Leo stepped out of Dandelion as he jumped off Draco's back. The fight exhausted him and he knelt down to rest. Dandelion looked up in time to see Geralt, before he could greet him he grew dizzy and passed out. Priscilla had seen the whole fight and had run down to see if Dandelion was hurt. Geralt reached him first, picking him up he carried him inside and laid him on a cot positioned near some alchemy equipment.

Stripping off his armor he checked him for wounds, to his relief he had none. "Please tell me he's alright?" Priscilla said as she rushed to his side. "He's fine, not a scratch on him. He's just exhausted. I never thought I'd see the day Draco was put down. I'm even more shocked that Dandelion of all people killed him." Geralt said with a look of mild shock.

"He didn't do it alone." She replied as she saw Leo dragging himself tiredly through the door. "Oh?" Geralt raised an eyebrow. Sitting at a nearby table Priscilla told Geralt about the past three days and of Leo the friendly ghost. "So that explains the pesky poltergeist problem we've been having." Geralt sighed as he poured them a drink. A sad look crossed his face, but it changed to a look of concern. "Last night of the full moon is tonight. Will he be okay?" He asked nodding to Dandelion. "He can control his behavior, but not his changes. He'll be alright." She replied.

"Yennefer suggested making something that he can wear from dimeritium. It can prevent him from changing if he loses his temper or becomes distraught." Geralt said as he poured another drink. Leo listened in while he wandered over to a crate. Searching he found a dimeritium ingot, with all his strength he hefted it and threw it towards the kitchen. It landed nearby with a loud clatter. Jumping from his chair Geralt searched for the source of the noise. Spotting the ingot on the ground he picked it up and returned to the table.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Leo's doing." He muttered. Pocketing the ingot Geralt talked with Priscilla a while longer before excusing himself to take a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark when Geralt was awakened by a knock on his door. Opening it he was met with a strange sight. A shadowy silhouette stood in the doorway, a set of golden cat eyes gazed back at him. Without a sound it held out its hand, in it was a letter and a bundle of cloth. As Geralt accepted it the shadow vanished. Looking out in the hall he saw it was empty.  
With a snap of his fingers a nearby cluster of candles flickered to life. Sitting on the edge of his bed he unfolded the letter. 

Greetings Wolf,

I've been hearing a lot about you over the past decade, mostly from Vesemir doting on you while he drones. I'm sorry I missed out on your adventures, i wish I could've been there. Listen, please don't blame yourself for my death. It was my fault I got killed by the professor. Perhaps if I had listened to you I might still be alive. Maybe I would've had the chance to be fraction of the man you are. I'm proud of you brother.

May you find fortune on the path,  
Leo

Ps- want an inside joke? I'm the one that keeps rattling the shitter door when Lambert's in it when he comes here for winter. I get a thrill pissin' off his prickly ass.

A few tears rolled down Geralt's cheeks as he read, but a grin crossed his face as he read the postscript. Setting down the letter he unrolled the linen bundle. Inside was the dagger he loaned to Leo years ago. It looked just as clean and as sharp as the day he gave it to him. "You take care, brother." Geralt said quietly as he tucked it away on his belt. Brushing away the tears he stood and went to check on the others.

Judging by the moonlight flowing through the windows, Geralt assumed that Dandelion had likely changed by now. As he entered the main hall his guess was proven right. The large brown and black werewolf with bright green eyes sat with Priscilla next to the fireplace. He strummed a melody on his lyre while she sung an old elvish folksong.

He smiled and watched them quietly from against a column, they looked happily in love with each other. Seeing them reminded him of Yennefer and himself. He decided to let them be as he walked outside. He set to work removing the carcass of the fork tail so it wouldn't attract necrophages. Using his knife he cut loose one of its massive dagger-like teeth. Tucking it into the saddle bag on Dandelion's horse he finished disposing of the remains.

Looking around at the rest of the courtyard he talked quietly to himself. "They made a decoy and blew it up with grapeshot to weaken it before attacking. That was clever." Shaking his head he added, "Leo was fond of explosives and pyrotechnics, blowing it up was his answer to every big monster."

He made a few rounds of the courtyard to make sure he got everything before he went back inside. Pouring himself some vodka he had a few drinks while the bards played. In the morning he told them that Yennefer has the pendant and will be waiting for them in Touissant at the vineyard. She was making inquiries with every sorcerer not killed by Radovid and that had stayed on the Continent as to its origin.

Packing their things they bid Leo farewell and departed from Kaer Morhen. As they rode away Priscilla saw the ghost waving at them from the balcony of the keep. She waved back while Dandelion steered the horse. It took nearly week to get to Touissant, Priscilla and Dandelion had become more open with each other, and they had even earned some gold together when they stayed the night at a tavern.

When they arrived they stabled the horses and B.B welcomed them at the door, taking their bags he led them to a small guesthouse. Yennefer had a mega scope and several books opened to various pages scattered about the room. After settling in Geralt went to town with Priscilla for a few supplies and Dandelion visited Yennefer. As he knocked on the open doorway his eyes glanced to the ceiling, a pale blue orb hovered above her chilling the air around her.

Despite Touissant's beauty it was stiflingly hot. And the sorceress often being clad in black, was prone to overheating. "Come in, Dandelion." She ordered. She continued talking with a gray spectral form projected by the mega scope. The person on the other end was speaking in elvish, and her responses didn't sound good. He waited silently behind her until she finished. Shutting the mega scope down she moved to the door and closed it.

"Take off your shirt." She said flatly with her violet eyes fixed intently on him. "Huh? Why?" He said in confusion. "To see the sigils on your back." Looking over his worried expression she said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to seduce you. I only do that to Geralt." Dandelion worked his way out of his tunic and held it to his chest so only his back was exposed.

Yennefer gazed at the circle of swirling, purple symbols on his right shoulder. He flinched as she ran a gentle finger over them, they shimmered at her touch. "No wonder know one knows what the symbols are. They're from another world, in fact they almost appear to be vampiric in origin." Putting his shirt back on Dandelion had an idea, "Would Regis know?"

"He might, but I'll have to find him. Go get some rest while I try to contact him." As she turned away Dandelion left, returning to the guest house he stretched out to nap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has some sex in it. This was your warning.

Sometime later Dandelion woke to an unexpected visitor. A fluffy orange striped cat had crept in through an open window and had curled up on his chest. He smiled as it stretched and yawned, reaching over he scratched its chin and it purred contentedly.  
A giggle from a chair across the room made him look over, Priscilla was putting new strings on the mandolin Leo had given her. "Looks like you've met Kestryl, he likes you." She smiled at him as she tested a few strings. "How was your day?" He asked as he gently moved Kestryl aside. The cat loudly meowed in protest before head butting his hand. He stood and stretched as he crossed the room.

Leaning over he gave Priscilla a kiss on the lips. She replied as he pulled away, "Well, Geralt contacted Regis. He'll be here tomorrow evening. Tonight we'll be by ourselves, Geralt and Yennefer were invited by the Duchess to a private affair. Geralt left us a case of his wine on the table downstairs." "Well, would you care if I buy you dinner this evening?" Dandelion asked as Kestryl ran up to him purring at him.

"As if i'd say no." Priscilla grinned. Freshening up in the downstairs bathroom Dandelion tried to make himself look nice. Taking Priscilla's hand they walked together to the nearby tavern, stopping along the way to admire the fairy tale landscape. The sign above the cozy little tavern read The Cockatrice Inn. Finding a seat by the window they waited, a waitress took their order.

They shared a bottle of Rosé as they ate. Across the room was a would be minstrel trying his best with his lyre, some of the patrons tried to shew him off over his terrible playing. Feeling sorry for him, Dandelion excused himself and went over to him. Sitting down with him he helped him to tune his instrument properly and correct playing technique.

After giving him a few pointers his playing made a drastic turn around, by the time they finished their meal the minstrel had even earned some gold. "That was a kind thing you did." Priscilla smiled at him. Dandelion grinned at her in reply, "Musicians have to stick together." Leaving the tavern they slowly strolled along a few meandering trails as evening drew on. As they returned home they decided to try some of Geralt's wine. Turns out it was a sweet red, and just as strong as the witcher himself.

Draining two bottles they were laughing merrily at each other. Even Kestryl seemed to be in a good mood as he lay with his arms stretched out hanging off the armchair he occupied. Not wanting to get too drunk they decided to call it a night. It was such a warm evening that they decided to sleep commando. Their steady buzz prevented them from feeling any shame at seeing the other without clothing.

Dandelion couldn't help but sigh dreamily. Even in the faint starlight Priscilla looked radiant, and as he held her close it wasn't long before he found himself kissing her again. The morning at Kaer Morhen repeated itself, but this time he knew how she felt. Being always a gentleman Dandelion asked for her consent first. "Yes, you silly fool! I wouldn't let you get this close to say no! Only a cruel soul could tease some one like that."

Her giggle at his question turned to a moan as he slid inside her. Treating her as if she would break at the slightest touch, he moved slowly and gently, rocking his hips in a rhythmic manner. He had never been so turned on before, and laying with her was a dream come true. As he was getting close he sped up causing her to wrap his arms around him tighter. Her climax sent him over the edge, his vision whited out for a moment as he finished. He collapsed onto her panting and exhausted, the wine making his head spin a little. Climbing off of her he kissed her again, she was breathless and glistened with sweat.

And always being the gentleman, he ran a bath and let her go first and helped scrub her back. Clean and tired they climbed back in bed. He sighed contentedly as she lay in his arms. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you to." She whispered back. Around mid morning he woke struggling to breathe. During the night Kestryl decided his face was the best place for him to sleep. Rolling him off he mewled in protest, climbing out of bed he left Priscilla to sleep a while longer.

Dressing in something appropriate for summer he ventured down to the kitchen. Cleaning up the kitchen from their drinking he decided to cook breakfast. Chopping up some tomato, spinach, onion, garlic, and mushrooms he sautéed them and put them aside. Cracking some eggs and beating them well he made two vegetable omelets. Priscilla woke a while later to a pair of large blue eyes gazing at her from an orange fuzzy face. Kestryl meowed quietly at her as he laid down on Dandelion's pillow.

The smell of something wonderful drifted up from below. Putting on one of her summer dresses she crept downstairs. Dandelion had his back turned to her as she came up and put her arms around him. "Good morning." She greeted him warmly, kissing his cheek. "You're timing is impeccable as always, my lady. Breakfast is ready." He said playfully as he fixed her plate. They ate in peaceful silence, after they went separate ways for a few hours. Priscilla toured the vineyard and got a few wine making lessons from B.B. Dandelion went back to the Cockatrice Inn and talked the inn keeper into letting him perform for a while.

Sometime in the afternoon Geralt and Yennefer made an appearance. They had gotten drunk and had slept most of the day. They chatted with Priscilla until a group of large crows flew overhead, Regis was near. Dandelion returned a few hours later with a hefty sum of gold, using it he struck a deal with Geralt to buy some of his wine for the Chameleon.

Geralt only accepted half of the gold, and sent for B.B to ready a shipment. As they sat in Geralt's living room Dandelion produced the fork tail tooth he found in his saddle bag, and he told the others of the wild fight. Priscilla shivered at a sudden cold draft, Dandelion and Geralt turned towards the door. The misty form of Regis materialized with a bow. "Greetings Geralt." He said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

No sooner than Geralt greeted his old friend, Yennefer pulled him and the bard up to her makeshift lab. They discussed all she had learned, and once again Dandelion was called to remove his shirt. Regis's fingers were ice cold as they traced over the markings. "Hmmm..." He shook his head after a few minutes.

"I'm afraid this didn't come from my world. It's written in my native language, but it's gibberish. Some sorcerer with a grudge made this medallion and embedded the curse in it. They used their limited knowledge of our world to make these sigils so his magic couldn't be traced. And by the make and condition of the medallion, it's several centuries old. I'm sorry, I can't lift this curse." Regis was sad and apologetic as he spoke. He really had hoped he could help.

His eyes lit up after a moment, "Does Geralt still have that ingot, there is something I can do." Yennefer nodded, "It's downstairs on the table." Putting on his shirt Dandelion followed Regis to the living room, there he picked up the ingot and put it in his satchel. Next to it was the fork tail tooth. A mischievous grin crossed the vampire's face as an idea struck him. "Master Dandelion, may I borrow this tooth? I wish to alter it so it may be of some use to you." Dandelion nodded.

"Splendid, I shall return in a week." The vampire bowed politely as he vanished into thin air. Dandelion stared wide eyed at the space where he had just been. Geralt laughed at him, "That's how he gets around, you'll get used to it."

The week passed dreadfully slow, but everyone made the best of it. Priscilla was made an apprentice wine maker by BB, who proclaimed she had a natural talent and a discerning pallet. Dandelion nearly got eaten by a drowner when he went swimming with Geralt. And Kestryl almost parted with one of his nine lives when he took a nap on a dress Yennefer had set out, and left orange fur everywhere.

With a late summer storm Regis returned. Dandelion was reading in the guesthouse when the vampire appeared in the living room rather suddenly. "Good day Master Dandelion, I have returned." Regis politely greeted him. After restarting his heart the bard returned his greeting.

"I took that ingot and crafted it into a pair of rings for you. One for you and one for your fair lady." He started. "Was it that obvious that we're together?" He asked. The vampire nodded, "You two are like the sun and moon, you compliment each other.

Fumbling around his pouch he dug out the rings. They were simple bands with elegant swirls carved into them. "I've taken the liberty of adding my own magic to them. I was told that you cannot speak when transformed, so I placed a telepathy enchantment on them." As he handed them over he added, "But the spell only engages when both rings are worn."

Diving into his satchel once again he produced the fork tail tooth. It looked rather unchanged except for several holes drilled into it. "The teeth of these beasts are quite remarkable. It turns out that much like their other bones, or even birds, they are hollow but strong." Handing it over to Dandelion he said with a grin, "When I first came to this world I learned of a hollow clay instrument called an ocarina. It's melody is simply delightful to the ears. I've made one for you out of the tooth, it seems more useful in that manner seeing that you're a bard."

Dandelion quickly figured out how to hold it. A hauntingly melody came from the tooth as he piped a few notes. Regis beamed with joy at his playing. "Wonderful, it will serve you well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Geralt for a while." Just a suddenly as he appeared he was gone.

Later that day Priscilla returned from town and Dandelion gave her one the rings. He slipped the other one on and showed her his new instrument. Accompanying him on the lyre they played a few simple melodies. After the rain passed the pair decided it was time to head for home. They bid farewell to Geralt and Yennefer as they set of to Novigrad. Zoltan was overjoyed when they returned safely. Two weeks later Dandelion got a surprise.

Going to do paperwork in his office he was surprised to see Kestryl sitting on his desk. He slowly blinked at him with a chattering meow. Amazed by the cat's efforts in tracking him, he decided to keep him. Out of thanks Kestryl hunted down and slew every rodent in the area.

Before long the full moon returned once more. That night Dandelion and Priscilla relaxed in his room together. As he held her close, his large expressive eyes gazed at her lovingly. I love you, Priscilla. He thought quietly. He smiled as he heard her think. I love you to. As he attempted to kiss her Kestryl jumped onto the bed loudly demanding attention. They laughed at him as they scratched his head. As they lay down to sleep Dandelion thought. I'm glad I got cursed, it turned out to be a blessing. Without it I would've never had the courage to tell you how I felt. Priscilla yawned in reply, same here. Could you imagine how different things could've been? Dandelion smiled, I can only imagine you at the moment. Priscilla giggled as she kissed him goodnight.


End file.
